My Animatronic Life
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Abandoned in a parking lot while in America, a young baby girl is on the edge of death as a shipment arrived in the parking lot. Magic seeing a chance to save the young life transferred the baby's soul into the shipment were inside an empty suit gained a soul.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Sorry about not updating my Fnaf stories, but I'm going through my story plots since a few scenarios I had planned don't add up to the actual story plot I have in mind for each of my stories.

I also want to wait for Sister location to come out before I continue with My Nightmares and Five Nights of Magic, so I will start updating those two stories again after Sister location is released.

Now onto this story!

SUMMERY: Abandoned in a parking lot while in America, a young baby girl is on the edge of death as a shipment arrived in the parking lot. Magic seeing a chance to save the young life transferred the baby's soul into the shipment were inside an empty suit gained a soul.

Warning!: Bashing of Dumbledore, Lily, James. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Fem-Harry. Good Weasleys, Ron, Snape, and Ginny.

CURRENT TIMELINE:

1980- Young Henry Potter is born to Lily and James Potter, with Harriet being his older sister at 12 months old.

1981- Voldemort attacks and is 'defeated' by Henry, he is named Boy-Who-Lived and a 1-year-old Harriet is sent away to Lily's sister.

1981- A week later baby Harriet is found dead in the parking lot of an American factory that makes Animatronics.

1981- 2 Weeks later two new baby animatronics arrives at Fredbears Pizzaria.

I'll be adding onto this down the road.

I do NOT own Five Night's at Freddy's or Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

AMERICA, PITTSBURGH

FAZBEAR ANIMATRONIC FACTORY, NEAR THE RIVER.

NIGHT TIME, PARKING ZONE.

It was a quiet night in the parking lot of a still working factory, with its workers doing overtime to get shipments and spare parts built. While on the inside the factory was a life of activity the empty parking lot was quiet as a sleeping baby, with the occasional cricket playing a tune into the night.

But soon the sounds of an engine was heard as into the parking lot drove what appeared to be a rental car, it was a simple silver car with strangely tinted windows. The car soon came to a stop near the restricted docking area, the car door then opens to show a rather fat man as he grumbles under his breath. He then went to the passenger side and pulled out a wrapped up bundle in a white blanket, he then went over to the gate which had been left open by the employees to bring in heavy equipment.

Pushing the gate open the man walked down to stand near the dock and placed the bundle on the ground, he gave a nod saying "Good riddance, I will not have freaks darkening my doorstep"

With that, he turned and left the bundle laying near a few crates that were close to one of ship docking stations. The bundle shifted just enough to show the face of a 1-year-old baby girl with black hair and a strange lightning bolt scar on her forehead that was still healing, but said cut seemed to be tinted green with infection.

Unknown the workers this baby girl was very special and held an unknown power that would cause most to be in disbelief and awe, this little girl had the power known as magic but due to the infection spreading from her cut and the cold night air it would be a miracle for this little girl to survive the night to use her gift of magic.

Magic itself was somewhat sentient when it came to its hosts or chosen soul, thanks to Lady Magic and Merlin it could do untold things to save its host from danger from a child's accidental magic to saving an adults life in an explosion.

Right now though the magic of the baby girl was in an almost panic like state as it tried to heal the baby girls body of infection, but the cold air of the night was making it harder as the baby girls body started to get colder. Magic was trying to do everything it could to save the young soul that belonged to its beloved host, while also trying to get rid of the infection and that of a foul essence from the baby's forehead.

But it seemed that it was one battle that magic could not win, that until it sensed something nearby. Taking a chance the magic stretched out and touched what it had sensed, only to recoil in near joy. It had found an empty body! (Cough!Animatronic!Cough)

It was close by as well, not far from where its host was laying. Magic decided to kill two birds with one stone as it reached out and touched the empty body and then its host who was close to fading at this point, it then pulled this made the baby stiffen as magic carefully pulled its host's soul from her body while banishing the foul essence as it did so.

Moving quickly Magic placed its host soul into its new body that was a little bit bigger than a baby but small enough to be held in a person's arms, the body jolted as the soul entered the body's chest. Then the magic began to attach itself to the new body making the new soul inside the chest of the body glowed as electricity wrapped around it, the soul pulsed once, then twice as it took in both magic and electricity. The chest glowed a bright blue as the soul turned into a pulsating plasma ball of energy, it gave off a pleasant beat as it settled down in the chamber that was the chest of the new body.

The magic settled down as it felt the body accept its host's soul, with the host safe magic went into a semi-dormant state to regain its energy from what it had just done. Unaware that beside its host's new body lay a second body that jolted as the excess magic left over from the soul transfer gave it a life of its own.

IN THE DOCKS

"Get these crates unloaded! We have a tight schedule to keep everyone!" A dock worker yelled as he watching his fellow workers unload the crates from the shipment that had just arrived from Japan.

The crates were quickly unloaded as the manager of the factory walked over from the factory, he was a man in his 30's with brown short hair and blue eyes with a white button up shirt and black jeans with brown steel toe boots, on his head was a hard hat while in his left hand was a crowbar.

"Is the package here?" Manager Dave Maxwell asked as he looked at each crate.

"Over here sir!" A female worker yelled as she stood by a smaller crate, her hair in a ponytail as she waved her boss over.

Dave nods saying "Thank you, Selena" he walked over and looked the crate over.

A few minutes later he took his crowbar and stabbed it into the front of the crate, the wooden crate creaked under the strain of Dave trying to open it before giving way and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Workers gathered as Dave knelt down and reached inside the crate after a few minutes of moving packing foam he pulled back from the crate, in his arms as he stood up were two small baby animatronics that were the size of 1-year-old baby's.

The first baby was a female rabbit with smooth ears that had pink inner parts with smooth curved tipped ears, her face was round and cute like a baby. Her body was mainly white with a fluffy layer of fur on her chest and on her head was short white hair that stopped midway down her cheeks, on her butt where her tailbone was is a fluffy white cotton tail. She also had on a simple black set of pajama's on, she was still and silent having not been turned on yet.

The second baby was also female but was a female panda cub, fur was the classic white and black panda fur patterns but with her fur being pure white and pitch black. She also had mid cheek length black hair with white streaks running through it, she had on a simple set of gray pajama's on.

"Not a scratch on them, that's good," Dave said as he checked the baby animatronics over.

"Their so cute!" Selena yelled as she leaned over to get a closer look at the two cute robotic animals.

Dave chuckles as he spoke "Let's get them inside" he gently handed the panda cub to Selena, both walked inside as the other workers finished moving the crates from the docked ship.

Back inside Dave stood in his office with Selena as they placed the two baby's down on the sofa in the room, Dave then pulled out some instructions that had been sent to him through Email.

"Their switches are inside the back of their necks," Dave said as he placed the papers down on the table next to the sofa.

Selena nods as she turned over the animatronic and pressed the back panda's neck, this caused a small hiss to be heard as the neck opened up to show complicated circuits and wiring with a small switch in the center of the neck. Selena quickly flips the switch from 'Stasis' to 'Awake' mode, she then pulled back her hand as the neck closed up she quickly flipped the panda onto her back as Dave did the same with the rabbit baby.

Dave watched as the baby's eyes fluttered open before blinking a few times as they took in their surroundings, Selena giggles catching the baby's attention as they both looked at her. The two stared at Selena before breaking out into small giggles of their own, that's when they took notice of each other. The panda baby looked to her right as the rabbit baby looked at her, the two began to interact in only ways that human babies would while 'chatting' in baby talk or whatever language that babies talked in.

"They need names," Selena said as she watched the babies, technically sisters in a way since they were made right after each other, with the panda being older by 5 minutes.

Dave held his chin in thought, it was like naming his own children all over again! Thinking hard he took in how the two baby girl's interacted, trying to find a name that would fit them.

"I got it!" Dave said catching both Selena and the babies attention, he grins reaching over he tapped the panda's chest saying "Your name is now Brianna"

He then moved and touched the rabbit's chest saying "And your name is now Elfia"

The newly named Elfia and Brianna looked at Dave before cooing at him, they liked him but was wondering what he was talking about.

Dave smirks as he watched Brianna yawn followed by Elfia as they entered a sleep cycle, it was cute to see. Dave nods as he looked over to Selena who had gotten a camera out to take pictures of the sleeping animatronics.

"I almost don't want them to leave, but they can't live in a factory," Selena said as she finished taking pictures and placed the camera down.

Dave nods as he reached down and picked Elfia up while Selena picked Brianna up, for now they had been entrusted with the care of the two animatronic babies until they go to their new home in 2 weeks.

It was going to be a long 2 weeks for the factory and it's workers.

* * *

Hope you lot like this story!

Sister location is coming out in nearly a week! I'm so exaited!

Anyway I'll see you my dear readers in the next chapter!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, our new baby animatronics go to their new home.

Also, to answer your questions the bunny has the soul while the panda came alive from the excess magic.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Five Nights at Freddy's, I only own my OC's and story idea!

Also, I apologize for not updating but I have have been busy with College and life in general.

Sorry again! Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Home.

Selena sighs as she sat in her car at a red light, she was both tired and excited today. The reason for that being she was on a very special delivery.

She had on her workers uniform and some paperwork on the passenger seat next to her, glancing at them she smiled as the two folders.

"Bah! Bah!" A giggle reached her ears as Selena looked into the back of her car were in the back seat sat Elfia the bunny and Brianna the Panda were buckled in their baby seats.

"We'll be there soon little ones," Selena said as she smiled at the two baby animatronics.

It had been a busy 2 weeks at the factory with the baby animatronics, everyone had been fascinated with the technology that Japan had. The owner of Fazbear Entertainment Scott Cawthon had paid a lot for these two, the two babies were a part of a new up coming project the Scott was working on that he was being all secretive about. But the workers knew it was going to be a few years until the project was complete that was the only thing Scott told them.

From the paperwork that was sent to them, the two babies had been designed to grow as they 'age'. They would age a little bit faster than a human but just slow enough to somewhat match a child's growth, they had been made to match humans thanks to synthetic organs that had been made and developed in Japan. Said country had come very far in its robotics and animatronic making, the babies had some of the most complicated designs Selena had ever seen from their wires to their circuits to their eyes and skeleton! They also had something called a 'Spark' which according to the notes was an electric plasmid spark that was encased inside a metal heart that beat inside the babies chests. (Think Transformers Spark/heart, I don't know whats it's made of! Sorry for the lame description!)

' _I'm still amazed by these two little babies, it's almost scary how both advanced and human like they are but...it's cute_ ' Selena thought with a smirk.

Elfia tilted her head while clapping her hands, she was the more creative one having made many escape attempts from her temporary crib in the factory office. While Brianna was the laid back and active one and was already starting to develop a love of music thanks to a radio an employee brought in, she was currently listening to the radio as Elfia watched Selena drive.

"Finally a green light!" Selena said as she started to drive again, road works are so annoying!

"I hope the area is all set up in your new home," Selena said as she spotted the building she was looking for in the distance.

Freddy Fazbear Pizza, a place with great pizza and music!

"I wonder how Spring Bonnie and Fredbear will react to you guys?" Selena asked as she arrived at the parking lot.

She parked as the Manager of the building came out to greet her, he was a tall man with a lean build, brown hair, blue eyes, uniform of a white shirt and purple pants with black shoes. But he had a jacket and tie on, this showed he was the manager. This was David Ravenwood.

"Welcome to Fazbear Pizza! Are you Miss Nightingale?" David asked.

"Yes, I am," Selena said as she got out of her car and shook hands with David.

"I'm so excited! We have the area all set up, are they with you?" David asked with a look of childish glee in his eyes.

"They're right here," Selena said as she went to the back of the car and opened the door letting her grab the two babies inside.

Selena pulled back letting David get his first look at the two baby animatronics, Elfia giggles as she looked around while Brianna sucked her thumb.

"Oh, my, God! There adorable! What are they're names?" David asked as he walked over and tickled Brianna's nose.

Brianna sneezed as David gently took her from Selena's arms, David being a father of 3 himself knew how to handle a baby. He grins as he remembered his children as little babies.

"The bunny is Elfia and the panda is Brianna, Brianna is older by 5 minutes," Selena said as Elfia whines she was getting hungry.

"Looks like someone is hungry, shall we head inside?" Selena asked as Elfia tugged at her shirt.

David nods as they went inside the building where workers were busy cleaning up and fixing things among them was Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, both looked a little confused as to what was going on along with the new area that was very childish filled with baby toys, clothing, cooking toys, a place that looked like a very pretended play house area even the walls of that area had been painted pink and blue. All in all, a little girl's dream.

"That's Play Time corner, fitted with child-friendly items," David said as they walked over to the area.

Brianna coos as she looked around the area while David grabbed a milk bottle filled with milk thanks to the synthetic organs the babies had they could eat and drink regular food like milk, for instance, this also meant that they had a digestive track like a human. Stinky diapers anyone?

After feeding them Selena helped dress them up. For Elfia she now had on a pink top with light blue bottoms and little white knitted socks, on her head she had a light blue baby bonnet with holes for her still growing ears and her pants had a hole for her tail.

Brianna has on a purple top with a smiley face on it, purple bottoms and White knitted socks with a light purple baby bonnet that like Elfia had holes for her ears and tail. Both yawn as they were placed inside their rocking cribs to take a nap.

(Note: look on Liverpool pram centre for Bianca Due Draped Rocking Crib or type it into google it should be in the first few pics, anyway that's what the cribs look like.)

David nods as he looked over at Fredbear and Spring Bonnie he waved them over.

"Come here guys, meet the newest members," David said as the two came over.

"What is this?" Spring Bonnie asked as he looked at the cribs.

"Spring Bonnie, Fredbear, meet Elfia the bunny and Brianna the Panda our new members," David said gesturing to the two napping babies.

Fredbear leaned over to get a better look at the panda baby, she was...cute. Her little ears twitch as she moved in her sleep, Fredbear smiles pulling back.

"They are cute," Fredbear said as David nods.

"Sure are, they will be introduced later today," David said as Spring Bonnie watched Elfia sleep.

"I best get the paperwork, take good care of them," Selena said as she shook hands with David and went back to her car to get the paperwork.

David smiles as he looked back at the babies, they would bring joy to many children that was for sure.

A FEW HOURS LATER 4:45 PM

"Here we go the big reveal!" David said as he got on stage with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie.

The two animatronics smile as Fredbear handed his microphone to David who took it with a nod. The Pizzaria had kept the lights off in Play Time Corner, so the parents and children had no clue as to what was going on.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria! Are you enjoying yourself?" David asked.

"Yeah!/Yes!" Came the yells back as David chuckled.

"Today I'm happy to introduce a new area and members to you all! So, with great joy! Let me introduce!" David said as two lights moved across the crowd to reveal the new area.

Many children mostly the girls squealed at the sight while many boys looked curious, a few parents whispered about the area as David spoke up.

"Say hello to the new Play Time Corner! And inside this corner is our newest members" David said as the lights fell on the sleeping forms of Elfia and Brianna.

Many gasps and awws were heard as Elfia yawns in her sleep while Brianna twitched, a few mothers had to hold their child back to stop them running over.

"Everyone, meet Elfia the Bunny and Brianna the Panda, they came all the way from Japan! Please be careful with them, just like any baby they need lots of care and attention" David said as he looked at the crowd.

"Now, enjoy the evening the everyone! Remember, every day is a fun day at Freddy's Pizzaria!" David said as he handed the mic back to Fredbear and left the stage.

The lights came on letting the children rush over to the new play area, many girls went to the cribs thus waking up the two babies inside.

Elfia yawns as she heard a lot of noises, opening her eyes she blinked a few times to see lots of faces looking back at her. Who were these people? They looked fun! Reaching up she giggles wanting to play with the girls above her.

Brianna had also awoken to see lots of children above her and started to play with them, a few mothers came over to see the two babies and to show their children how to hold a baby.

All the while, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie sang their songs as a birthday party started. It was a fun filled day for the Pizzeria with the two newest members bringing smiles to the faces of many children.

All were unaware of the tragedies to come in the near future.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, we have a time skip! It will be in the FNAF 2 location.

See ya there!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. not an update!

Hello everyone! Just a quick note for you all!

Now first off, I'm sorry about not updating my Fnaf stories in such a long time. But, my drive for them is just not there at the moment. I won't be updating them for a while, but I'm open to you guys trying your hand at making a story like my own.

I'll do them in the future but not right now, I don't want to force myself to do something and ruin a story when I don't have the drive for it. Once again I'm sorry, really sorry, but as of right now I just can't update the story.

Thanks for understanding, SaberbladePrime.


End file.
